There are currently available ceramic fasteners constructed from alumina and ceramic fasteners constructed from zirconia based ceramic. However, currently known ceramic fasteners are considered by many to be poor in performance due to their low fracture toughness and impact resistance. There is a need in both commercial applications and in aeronautical applications for high temperature ceramic fasteners as well as non-conductive ceramic fasteners that have increased toughness and can withstand high impact and shear forces.